


My bounty is as boundless as the sea.

by Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Reisefic, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: “Ble du så nervøs, du da?” Evens hånd stryker ham veldig mykt langs ryggraden, og det hjelper. Ikke med en gang, ikke på første klapp, men det hjelper. Han kroer seg mot hånda og vil ha mer. Får selvfølgelig det.“Jeg hadde aldri trodd det skulle være så skummelt..”





	My bounty is as boundless as the sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peace Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803637) by [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus), [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121). 



> Denne one-shoten kan hektes direkte på [Peace Train - Alt er love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803637/chapters/33799479). Våre favorittsquads i en litt eldre variant, er på interrail sammen. Mye som hender på veien, dette er oppfølgeren til en dag i Verona, men kan helt fint leses uten å ha lest Peace Train.  
> Må også nevnes at den har en viss sammenheng med og referanse til Amethystus [Lover I want to spend this time with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492229).
> 
> Den skal også sies å oppfylle promptsene i skandismututfordringen. Dessverre er jeg aaaaalt for sent ute, men se på dette som en "tip-of-the" hat til arrangørene av den! Det var et supert initiativ <3

Isak står bøyd over en smal, ustabil vask på kundetoalettet til en ikke så random lunsjrestaurant i Verona. Han puster grunt og ujevnt i halvtakt med murpussen som skaller av rundt ham. Klarer ikke helt å finne takten, selv om han har stått her lenge nok. På et merkelig vis har han samme blodsmaken i munnen som den gangen han og Jonas konkurrerte i coopertesten. Bare at i miksen denne gang er en lykkefølelse han ikke vet om han har kjent før. Den gangen tapte han så det sang, i dag vant han. Sånn skikkelig. For resten av livet. Likevel skjelver han fremdeles. 

Han har kasta vann i ansiktet, stirra seg selv inn i øynene og kommandert seg til skjerpings. Men det er ikke før Even kommer inn, at det lysner. Even.. Årsaken til all nervøsitet og samtidig en utømmelig kilde til ro.  
”Går det bra?” Selvfølgelig! Hva er det for et spørsmål? Herregud - bra er kun bokomslaget. Isak må bare skjønne det først. Kommer til å fatte hvert øyeblikk nå, så han nikker og presser seg hardt mot den hånda på Even har lagt på ryggen hans.

”Jeg måtte bare..” Var det smart å åpne kjeften? Stemmen bobler jo fullstendig over. Er ustø og rar og høres ut som den er klippet rett ut fra stemmeskiftet. Kanskje det er derfor han kjenner den teite trangen til å grine? Fordi han kommer på hvor kjipt det var å være 16 og aleine. Men.. Han er jo ikke det nå mer.  
“Ble du så nervøs, du da?” Evens hånd stryker ham veldig mykt langs ryggraden, og det hjelper. Ikke med en gang, ikke på første klapp, men det hjelper. Han kroer seg mot hånda og vil ha mer. Får selvfølgelig det.  
“Jeg hadde aldri trodd det skulle være så skummelt.” Det kommer hakket mer stemme nå. Ord, sammenheng - wow! Good one, Isak. Vi nærmer oss. 

Even bøyer seg og drar ut et tørkepapir fra dispenseren. Holder det opp så Isak kan ta det. Tulling! Det blir ikke noe av den grininga, ass, for han har visst en viktig avtale med et smil.  
“Skal du ha papir?”  
Isak tar imot og tørker ansiktet. Ler nesten hysterisk. Okei - overkompensering, much? Kanskje fordi lettelsen kjennes så enorm?  
“Du ass!” stemmen funker. Det gjør armer og ben også idet han dulter borti Even. Nå snakker vi.

“Kom hit.” Even trekker ham inntil seg så fort han har kasta tørket. Blikk møtes, armer smyger seg om livet på Isak og fingre kiler varsomt rett under linningen på shortsen. Det er digg, men fingrene blir ikke værende, for Even tar Isaks hånd i sin. Holder begges hender opp mellom dem. Studerer hender, fingre, ringer. Sjekker om de fremdeles kan knytte dem i hverandre som de pleier. De kan det. 

Isak som alltid har tatt en dag av gangen, virkelig jobba for å gjøre det sånn, kjenner seg plutselig ganske overbevist om at de skal være sammen de to, resten av livet. Helt til de blir truffet av en atombombe eller noe. Nå er det bestemt. Å spørre er noe av det skumleste han har gjort. Men sånn som vissheten kiler i magen nå, var det verdt det. Skaper et lite dragsug i ham som kun kan mettes av kyss eller mer.

Han søker seg mot Even. Kjenner seg litt sånn halvblind og forvirra når han legger en arm rundt halsen og en om nakken hans. Presser seg mot Evens lepper til det nesten gjør vondt, mens fingrene griper fatt i håret hans. Kysser vekk den jævla blodsmaken og det duste dragsuget.

For når Even leker med tungespissen over leppene hans, spiller han på en streng med resonans et helt annet sted. Isak åpner munnen forsiktig og kjenner hvordan ulmingen kryper fra innerst i magen og ned i skrittet. Der gjør den seg veldig, veldig gjeldende; fortere enn Isak rekker å si noe som helst. Ikke at han vil det heller, for hjertet dundrer allerede i ørene og den bedagelige duellen de har gående begynner å handle mindre om tunger og mer om pikk. En følelse som umerkelig har reist gjennom blodet og bosetter seg helt ut i fingre og tær til han står og hører seg selv jamre. 

Han er føkkings overvelda av det her! Som om det ikke var han som planla hele greia, står han her som en overrumpla fjortis, helt overkeen på første bj. Trekker seg ørlite og veldig motvillig tilbake når Even snapper etter pusten og ser på ham. Han har aldri vært finere enn han er akkurat nå, andpusten, rød i kinnene, litt blank i øynene. Isak blir helt tørr i munnen av synet, søker seg uvilkårlig mot ham, selv om han prøver å la være.

“Ikke nå.” mumler han. Sikkert i full konflikt med omtrent 120 prosent av de andre signalene han sender, men det får være.  
“Ikke?” Even ser skuffa ut. Skjønner at dette ikke er tid og sted, men klarer tydeligvis ikke å løsrive seg. Så han strekker like godt en hånd ned i shortsen til Isak. Legger den rundt rumpa hans og gjør alt pokker så mye vanskeligere. Herregud, Isak kunne kommet sånn her. Lagene med stoff har liksom ikke noe å si en gang. Isak er klar. Kjenner hvordan fingrene til Even krummer seg rundt rumpa hans, og hvor digg det er å gni kuken mot låret hans, og bare litt til, så.. 

Han sukker tungt. Løfter hånda sånn semibestemt vekk og tar et skritt tilbake.  
“Nei, ikke her.. Jeg vil gjøre det skikkelig.” Even nikker seg uenig, så Isak fortsetter. “Vi har vårt eget rom, liksom. Dit? Nå?”  
“Ja..” Even hvisker hektisk. Pusten hans i øret setter i gang alle ideene på nytt. “Hva med de andre?”  
“Håper de blir lenge ved den sjøen; de trenger seriøst et langt bad, syns jeg.” Isak retter seg opp. Svelger igjen og retter på klærne. Sender valget av vid shorts og lange skjorteflak en takknemlig tanke mens de finner døra ut i restauranten igjen.

Det er Isak som betaler for lunsjen, men tunga er langt fra rett i munnen. Han gir alt for mye tips, surrer med koden og holder på å glemme kortet i kortleseren . Kelneren smiler litt av dem og gratulerer. Han har vært så stram hele veien, men nå ser det ut som han har skjønt tegninga. De samler sammen tingene og Isak marsjerer ut før Even får sjansen til å starte en samtale med fyren. 

Detaljene er uklare, men han får med seg at de ikke kommer særlig langt før de er helt nødt til å stoppe. All nervøsiteten som han har samla på hele dagen, siver ut i latterbølger som Even visker vekk med slurvete, intense kyss. Et kne er mellom bena hans og Isak vil bare presse seg mot det, men de står på et gatehjørne og folk går forbi, så Even tar ham i hånda igjen og leder ham videre. Godt er det, for Isak har glemt veien for lengst. Han som alltid vet sånt.. Et eller annet sted langt der inne tenker han hvor flaks det er at Even passer på ham. Men det er jo ikke det. Ikke flaks. 

Så når de går forbi et smug som kjennes mørkt og trangt nok, drar han med seg Even. Inn rundt hjørnet sånn helt uten finesse eller eleganse. Nakent behov hindrer ham i å være stille når Even presser ham inn mot veggen i et portrom. Isak presser seg mot hånda som er på vei ned i shortsen. Mer enn et lite gisp siver ut når Evens hånd legger seg rundt ham. 

Han knepper selv opp et par knapper så Even skal komme bedre til. Kuken er steinhard, den, og bare det løse grepet tar helt pusten fra ham. Even ser på ham med all verdens humor og omtanke i blikket før han trekker litt i Isaks bokser. Romsterer og lirker med hånda til Isak kjenner naken hud mot pikken sin. Han kaster hodet bakover når Even stryker opp over den. Kvitterer med seigt og varmt og fuktig som Even bruker tommelen til å fordele utover. Alt går i rasende fart, og Isak klarer ikke verken å lukke munnen eller åpne øynene. Når Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham, først på munnen, så videre oppover kjeven og halsen, klarer ikke Isak mer. Han _må_ komme.  
“Bare la det gå.” De ordene, hvisket kilende i øret hans, Even som biter lett i øreflippen mens et par av hårtjafsene hans kiler mot halsen, fingrene til Even som farer over skaftet og tommelen som masserer kukhodet.. Det blir for mye! 

Isak føler seg som en fjortis, men det er så deilig. De ubehjelpelige stønnene hans blir slukt av Even som fortsetter å skyve ham over kanten.. Helt til han spruter ukontrollert i hånda hans, over sine egne klær, mellom dem, det får ikke hjelpe. Han har uansett glemt hvor han er, og det er igrunnen uvesentlig. Så lenge Even er her sammen med ham og gjør det så godt for ham. 

Han aner ikke engang om noen har gått forbi, eller hva folk har hørt, når han synker sammen. Får et par siste stryk over pikken, før Even tar ham imot. Legger den ledige armen rundt ham og lar ham bore hodet inn mot halsgropen og lene hele tyngden sin på ham.

De blir stående sånn mens Isak gjenvinner pusten. Even stryker en hånd over ryggen hans mens Isak klamrer seg til Evens hofter. Kjenner hvor hard Even fremdeles er når han presser seg mot Isak, lytter til den tunge, litt klamme pusten.  
“Takk.” sier han åndeløst mens han lener seg litt tilbake og ser Evens øyne glitre mot ham. Hører smilet som ligger tjukt i spørsmålet hans.  
“Godt, eller?” Isak nikker. Skjønner at de må stikke herfra før noen kommer. Finne huset de er så heldige å ha for seg selv. For selv om bena kjennes tunge akkurat nå, og Isak bare vil lene hodet mot skulderen til Even og bli der, har han store planer for Even naken i den myke, litt for smale senga. Den som knirker noe helt for jævlig. 

“Jeg hadde ikke tenkt..” Han snakker kanskje litt rørete og usammenhengende. Målet er å vise Even at de greiene med å gjøre det “skikkelig” ikke var kødd, men han strever. “..skulle liksom.. skikkelig. Vise hvor sykt digg det er at du sa ja!”  
“Jeg.. Skjønte egentlig det nå.” Even flirer. «At du syns det var digg.»

“Nei.. Dette ble.. ” Isak er ikke ferdig, men han kaver. “Ble faen så vanskelig når du er så jævla fin!” Even ler helt ordentlig nå. Ordentlig og nervøst på samme tid.  
«Og hva har du tenkt å gjøre med det?», spør han hest, før han trekker Isak inn i et sultent kyss. Et kyss som smaker forventning blandet med desserten de nettopp spiste og sjampisbobler på toppen. Et kyss som fletter dem i hverandre og glosser over øynene til Even. Helt til blikket forteller absolutt alt om hvor keen han er på svar.  
“Ligge med deg, så klart! Knulle deg til vi glemmer hvor vi er, og..”  
“Okei.” Even avbryter ham. Legger hånda over munnen hans før han stryker den ned langs armen, tar tak i Isaks hånd og trekker ham med. “Bli med ‘a, før du prater på deg en ny boner.”  
“Jeg?” halvveis roper Isak etter ham. Ser Even nikke og hører latteren bobler.

Så fort de er gjennom døra i det raklete, halvoppussa huset, drar Isak Even til seg. Lener dem mot den flisete tredøra de akkurat lukka, og kysser med alt han har. Even smelter inn i det. Lar Isak kjenne hvor godt det er å ha kroppen hans mot sin; varmt, bløtt, hardt. Han vet at de må videre opp den trappa, men har så lyst på dette øyeblikket først. Skjønner først når Even holder opp den klissete hånda at de ikke kan bli stående. Så når han lar Even dra ham med opp og inn på badet. Er han kun villig til å gi tre millimeter rom til å vaske henda. Slår armene rundt ham og legger hodet mot nakken hans.

“Skal du være frimerket mitt i dag?” spør Even lattermildt mens han snur seg i Isaks armer. Dytter Isak bakover inn i dusjen mens han begynner å dra av ham plagg etter plagg. Det er digg å komme ut av de støvete, gatesvette klærne og aller mest å bli kvitt den klissete bokseren. Isak registrerer fraværende at de trenger å finne et vaskeri snart, men glemmer det kjapt for følelsen av sildrende vann over kroppen. Det blir ikke en lang dusj, for Even betrakter ham med sultne øyne. Isak vurderer et øyeblikk å dra ham inn etter seg, men vil egentlig heller ha ham på senga akkurat nå.

Så isteden lar han seg frottere varsomt over huden før han tar hånda til Even på ny og drar ham med seg inn på rommet. Nyter den kjølige brodden i innelufta mot fuktig hud. Mens han slenger seg i stjerneformasjon på senga, kommer han på noe han har lovet. Tar møysommelig tak i telefonen, selv om Evens blikk glir over ham og scanner hver minste flik.  
“Hvem ringer du?” Even står og knepper opp skjorta. Ser litt overraska ut over at Isak løfter telefonen mot øret.  
“Mora di.” Isak setter opp sitt mest uskyldige smil og slenger på et blunk for sikkerhets skyld. Det hjelper lite, for Even ser stadig forvirra ut. Nesten litt misfornøyd.  
“Mamma?”  
“Ja? Må jo fortelle..”  
“Eh, ja.. Men akkurat nå?” Even slenger bokseren fra seg og blir stående helt naken foran ham. “Hva med meg?” Litt irritasjon skinner gjennom, en dråpe utålmodighet. Han gnir håndbaken hardt mot kuken. Den er imponerende stiv og rykker til under berøringen.

Isak svelger tungt og avslutter ringinga. Det var kanskje en dårlig idé; han er ikke helt velsortert akkurat nå. Vil så mye på en gang. Uansett ingen som tar den, så etterpå blir bra det.  
“Slapp av.. Ha’ kke glemt deg. Kom hit, da.” Isak aker seg opp i senga til han halvveis blir sittende med ryggen mot veggen. Strekker armene ut mot Even og håper gesten faller i god jord. “Siden du har den heiteste boneren i byen.. Akkurat nå er glemming uaktuelt.”

Even sukker forventningsfullt før han krabber oppover langs kroppen hans. Stryker seg mot ham mens han manøvrerer så han blir sittende overskrevs på lårene til Isak, fremdeles ikke nært nok. Isak stryker over varm, myk hud med flat hånd for å invitere ham mot seg. Han er så jævla fin der han sitter. Så vakker, nesten som en skulptur. Leppene lett adskilt mens en hektisk rødfarge smyger ned over brystet. Sirkler brystvortene som knopper seg umiskjennelig. Even strekker ut hånda og tar tak i Isaks som ligger som en vifte på låret hans. Isak kjenner allerede hvordan det rykker kraftig i skrittet igjen.

Han trenger bare vri litt på seg for å finne flaska med glid. Rekker den til Even mens han strekker fram hånda. Men Even begynner ikke med den flaska. Isteden stirrer han fascinert på Isaks hånd i sin. Fukter leppene før han lett slikker over hver finger. Isak holder pusten. Følger tunga med øynene mens han jobber seg nøye over og rundt alle fem. Tar langfinger og pekefinger inn i munnen og bruker tunga til å massere dem forsiktig, som om de var pikken hans. Får Isak til å gispe av den velkjente følelsen som snirkler seg gjennom kroppen. Han væter leppene med tunga og kjenner at han kunne sittet sånn lenge, latt Even leke med ham i timesvis. Men det er virkelig Even sin tur nå.

Så han trekker Even mot seg med den ledige armen. Trekker til seg hånda og tar gliden tilbake. Klemmer ut og fordeler olja over fingrene før han et øyeblikk hviler armene på hoftene til Even. Benytter spillerommet han får til å føle seg fram. Muskler trekkes sammen og slipper opp under fingrene når han stryker og masserer rumpeballene. Isak skiller dem forsiktig før han kiler opp og ned mellom dem. Fortsetter helt til Even stønner høyt og strammer alle muskler rundt fingertuppene hans. Vil dra ham inn. Isak lar to fingre gli ertende rundt åpningen. Starter et skjelv av forventning et sted inni Even som forplanter seg til ham selv.

«Deilig?» Isak digger at Even sliter med å forme ord og heller presser hardere mot ham Liker hvordan han hikster når Isak venter med å trenge inn i ham. Utålmodig og desperat som nå, er han faen meg et syn som kjennes langt ned i tærne. Isak får ikke stirra seg mett, for han nyter hver piksel av Even. Hvordan han har begynt å romstere rundt og bare vil ha mer.

Pikken er så nær at han kan ta den i munnen når som helst, men Isak vil se. Liker hvordan den rykker til når han treffer der han skal. Studerer de glinsende dråpene som triller nedover skaftet. Han skal til å stikke ut tunga og fange dem opp, når Even selv forsøker å ta legge hånda rundt kuken sin. Så Isak tar fram noe han håper er et strengt blikk, dytter bort den forstyrrende hånda med kinnet.  
«Min!» murrer han morskt, mens tunga glir over leppene. Even hikster og lener hele skrittet utålmodig mot ham. Som om han ikke var nær nok fra før. Jager etter mer, og Isak kan ikke annet enn å suge til seg inntrykket av Even så desp som nå. Kan ikke nekte for at det gjør ting med ham og Isak kjenner sin egen kuk begynne å bli veldig klar for mer. Får lyst til å legge hånda rundt den, men isteden trekker han Even til seg. Nok er nok, på tide å innfri. 

Han begraver hodet i skrittet til Even. Tar inn lukta av Evens helt egen musk, den han har resten av livet til å kjenne. Isak gnir nesa og leppene mot den følsomme huden på innsiden av lårene. Snuser seg fram samtidig som han endelig glir sakte inn i ham med den første fingeren. Masserer med sirklende bevegelser; først langs kanten, så forsiktig over innerveggene til Even gisper forventningsfulle nytelseslyder mens Isak kjenner musklene rykke rundt fingertuppen. 

Even holder ingenting tilbake. Pusten rasper når Isak lar nesa og den lukkede munnen gli over kuken hans. Snuser langs det harde skaftet og kiler med leppene. Selv har han ikke hastverk, men han kjenner på Even at denne forlovelsen blir kortvarig om han ikke foretar seg noe snart.  
“Isak!” Stemmen er hes av akutt behov. Sender små gnister på oppdagelsesferd gjennom blodbanene hans, og gjør det umulig å ikke smile når han endelig sveiper den spente, knallharde kuken med tunga. Smaker, slikker i seg de glinsende dråpene før han kikker opp på Even igjen.

“Deilig?” Blikket han får gir frostbitt og heteslag om hverandre. Even er så ferdig med denne seigpiningen. “Vil du ha mer?” Isak setter opp det mest troskyldige blikket han klarer og slipper taket fullstendig. En siste runde, og til og med fingrene glir ut av Even. Alt til ville protester og irritasjon. _Slapp av, Even, det blir godt._ har han lyst til å si, men han holder maska.

“Det vil _jeg_!” I det Isak hvisker ordene, kjenner han hvor sant det er. Hvordan tærne allerede krøller seg og lårene skjelver når kuken hans rykker til. Den rolige fasaden kjennes tynnslitt, for Even bøyer seg ned og kysser ham sultent istedenfor å svare. Isak møter ham på halvveien. Smaker Evens desperasjon i hver dråpe og et stenk av egen lyst i hvert åndedrag.

“Alltid.” Even har funnet stemmen, men ordene er oppjaga. “Alltid mer.. Av deg.” Isak klamrer seg til ham mens blodet pumper og bruser i ørene igjen. Han har tilbragt dagen med svermende uro som kriblet i hele kroppen. Nå er det over. Dette er hvor han skal være, hit han ville.

Så Isak fører fingrene målbevisst tilbake til det de holdt på med. Han er mindre forsiktig nå, fingrer Even skikkelig. Glir inn og ut av ham og svarer fornøyd og høylytt på de deilige små stønnene som kommer. De som forplanter seg gjennom ham og har erstattet kriblinga med ivrig tindring. 

Den beinharde kuken rett foran ham ser ut som den virkelig trenger oppmerksomhet _nå_ , så Isak gir det alt han har . Blåser lett over den før tungespissen smyger seg langs skaftet igjen. Slikker flate, brede striper mens han registrerer at Even lukker øynene. Han kaster hodet bakover når Isak endelig legger leppene om kukhodet og lar tunga kretse rundt tuppen.

Even roper ut noe uforståelig, men Isak har null problem med å skjønne hva han mener. Han jobber seg dypere og dypere til munnen omslutter hele pikken. Alt han kan tenke på, er hvordan han elsker smaken og varmen fra Even, sånn. Pikken som pulserer og lever sitt eget liv i munnen hans når han drar tunga over alle de velkjente irrgangene. Han digger det sånn veldig. 

Han lager små, brummende lyder dypt i svelget. Skaper vibrasjoner hos Even som kommer tilbake og får sitt ekko midt i hjertet hans. Et eller annet sted blir Isak truffet og overveldet av vissheten om at de skal ha det sånn her resten av livet. At det ble bestemt i dag. Så han legger alt han føler for Even tykt utenpå når blikkene deres møtes, og får svar i form av nikk og blikk, høylytte sukk som får brystet til å kjennes som det bør bygges ut. Isak øser følelsen tilbake i alt han gjør. I fingrene som søker seg mot det rette punktet, i tunga som forsøker å omslutte pikken hans og i stønnene han ikke klarer å dempe, selv med munnen full av Even.

Han kjenner seg helt høy. Må ha nå, og er hjertens enig når Even tigger om hardere og fortere. Even vrir seg og knyr i frustrasjon. Kjennes nær ved å komme. Smaken, lukten, krummingen av fingre rundt skulderen til Isak. Det er åpenbart, så Isak trekker seg ut. 

Legger henda på hoftene hans og holder ham fra å støte dypere. Skyver Even litt fra seg og lar pikken gli ut av munnen mens han lener seg tungt tilbake mot veggen. Even er så omtåka at han knapt klarer å fokusere. Misnøyen kommer i lyder og tunge pust.

“Even… Even min? Slapp av!” Isak strekker seg mot ham, men holder ham på en armlengdes avstand når han legger hendene om ansiktet hans. Kjærtegner kinnet med tommelen og stirrer ham inn i øynene. Det intense blikket Isak møter der, eier ham. Even eier hver celle i kroppen når han stirrer tilbake. Det er Isaks tur å skjelve i stemmen og snuble over ordene, klar for hva som helst. 

“Jeg må.. Vil kjenne..” Bare det er vanskelig å få fram. Et brennende, påtrengende smil brer fra dypt i brystet og over hele ansiktet. Han nikker heftig, som for å overbevise, i tilfelle det var noen tvil. Even nikker tilbake. trekker et langt åndedrag. Ser ut som han prøver å jorde seg, før han stryker Isak forsiktig over nakken og brystkassa. Overraskende varsomme kjærtegn som skrur volumet på øredøvende og styrken på overload.

Even reiser seg skikkelig opp på knærne igjen mens Isak manøvrerer seg så han sitter bedre. Lener seg mot veggen og forsyner seg grådig med glid en gang til. Sløser med hvordan han fordeler, før han griper tak i hoftene til Even og senker ham sakte ned. Lukker øynene og nyter følelsen av å synke inn i ham. Varmen, musklene som slipper og strammer rundt pikken hans, trangen til å støte hardt som bare må utsettes litt til..

Isak bruker de par restene han finner av viljestyrke til å holde seg stille. Presser seg mot Even til de er bryst mot bryst, armene flettet i hverandre. Stirrer ham dypt inn i øynene og beveger seg simultant med ham inn i et kyss som aldri var ment å være forsiktig og aldri blir det heller. Istedet glir det kjapt over i heftig klining og gynging i hverandres takt. Isak overgir seg fullstendig til språket de snakker her og nå, mens han glir inn og ut av Even. Kjenner at han stadig kommer dypere, øker rytmen. Når Even klemmer til rundt kuken hans, skjønner han at dette ikke kommer til å vare. Gnistene som flyr mellom dem gjør det uutholdelig å skulle holde noe tilbake.

Isak driter i kontroll, for nå er han så ør at han snart mister grepet om hva han holder på med. Merker at Even overtar. Rir ham voldsomt, før han tar tak i hånda hans og fletter den sammen med sin egen rundt kuken sin. Begge hender sammen, opp og ned langs skaftet.

Fornuften har for lengst stukket ut mellom de blafrende gardinene. Hoftene deres rykker i raske støt mens de brøler - mot hverandre og i kor. Isak tror ikke han vet helt hvor han slutter og Even begynner, for alt er ilinger og tindrende skjelvinger. 

De kommer sammen. Klamrer seg til hverandre mens det rister i lårene til Isak og mens Even rykker ujevnt til i armene hans. Maler fingrene deres hvite av hvor godt det er, mens Isak salig fyller ham opp.

Tungpusta velter de hverandre til slutt over ende. Blir liggende med hvert sitt halvsløve smil om munnen mens de gjenvinner fatningen. Puster hverandre inn før de møtes i myke kyss som kiler over leppene og bygger mer av alt de deler. Hvis noen kommer og påstår at magi finnes, så er den her, nå - mellom dem. 

Even kryper opp og inntil Isak, som automatisk legger armene rundt ham og lar ham bore hodet inn ned mot skulderen hans. Sakte men sikkert går pusten fra springende og ekstatisk til snusende og doven. De ånder inn hverandres lukter et øyeblikk, før Isak tvinner seg inn i Even. Bena i krok rundt hans ben, armene i hverandre, fremdeles aldri nært nok.

Endelig har nervøsiteten han våkna med i morges; den som ble med på sightseeing og holdt på å kvele ham utenfor Julies balkong, fått ro. Fått all forsikringen han trenger om at dette virkelig skjer.  
Det han satt foran benken på Piazza Brá og trodde var i ferd med å glippe mellom fingrene på ham. Isak tar Evens hånd i sin igjen. Blir ikke lei av det nye med å tvinne fingrene deres sammen. Evens høyre hånd i hans høyre og ringene som lager en dump, knapt hørbar klang når de støter mot hverandre. 

“Selfie?” Even løfter hodet etter en stund og kikker på ham. Hever øyenbrynene ivrig. “Med ringene? Folk må jo få vite!”  
Isak kjenner hvordan iveren treffer ham i magen og rører rundt der nede med en stor sleiv. Dette er kanskje det aller fineste. Hvor glad han skjønner at Even ble. For å få det spørsmålet.  
“Hm.. Jeg vet ikke, jeg?” Isak tviler igrunnen på at soveromsselfie er greia for anledningen. “Du ser egentlig litt vel nypult ut..”  
“Ja? Gjør det noe? Er jo det.”  
“Eh.. Nei, selvfølgelig ikke. Vi kan knipse bilde, vi. Sende det som forlovelsesbilde til foreldre og besteforeldre? Mormor kommer til å digge å ha det i glass og ramme på kommoden.”  
Isak kødder, men Even syns visst det var dagens idé. Uten å slippe taket i hånda til Isak, griper han telefonen som nettopp ble slengt på nattbordet. Skal akkurat til å ta bilde når et kjent navn blinker over skjermen.  
“Okei - der ser du! Visste det kom til å bli pes å ringe henne.”  
“Hæ? Det er mora di, liksom. Vil du ikke fortelle?”  
“Jo, men..” Denne gangen er det Even sin tur med det nervøse draget og store øyne som han setter i Isak. Bedende og nesten litt engstelige. Isak grabber telefonen.  
“Nei vel - så da gjør jeg det,” sier han og går for den grønne tasten.

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen hjertelig takk til Amethystus og Allieverwas for kjempefin betajobb! Yes - jeg må ha to <3  
> Det er bare så fint med forskjellige innspill både fra "innsiden" i Amethystus tilfelle og med ferske øyne i Allies tilfelle.
> 
> Blir barnslig glad for kudos, kommentarer, hjerter og smil <3


End file.
